1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board sports such as snowboarding and boot bindings for use in such activities. More specifically, this invention relates to an automatically closing and latching binding for use in board sports which is compatible with any style boot or shoe.
2. Related Art
Ross (U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,700) discloses a snowboard binding for a generic soft boot. The binding has a pair of straps attached at their proximal ends to a baseplate and at their distal ends to a connecting rod. A rotating latch is mounted to the connecting rod and engages a bar which is attached to the side of the baseplate opposite the proximal end of the straps.
Hansen, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,770) describes a snowboard binding mechanism in which the binding instep is coupled to the binding sidewalls using flexible, tensile elements. The tensile elements are fixed at one end to the binding instep and fixed at the other end to a vertically-slid heel bar. The rider inserts the boot toe in the binding instep shell and presses the heel downward on the heel bar. As this pressure is applied, the tensile elements move downward in similar fashion, thus drawing the instep down upon the boot's upper surface. As the boot is positioned on the board surface, a latching mechanism fastens the heel bar securely. Removal is not assisted by any spring mechanism and the rider is required to apply upward pressure on the binding instep while releasing the latching mechanism.
Morrow, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,913) describes a snowboard binding mechanism that utilizes a fixture imbedded in the boot sole that couples with a latching mechanism on the board surface. This pairing enables convenient step-in performance, but requires specialized footwear.
Couderc, et al. (U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2001/0009320) discloses a snowboard binding with a single linkage to connect two lateral edges. The linkage comprises two or more points for fastening to a first of the edges, and a single point for fastening to the second of the edges.
It is the object of the present invention to simplify the binding-entry process for snowboarders of every skill level without compromising comfort or functionality and without requiring riders to purchase additional or specialized equipment.